


Agnus Dei

by eraangel



Series: Ошибки наших сердец [5]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, probably, АУ по отношению ко второму и третьему сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 2.21 "Ганнибал/Кларисса, Ганнибал/Уилл. Постканон. Ганнибал рассказывает об отношениях с Уиллом, и рассказ оказывает неожиданный эффект. Какой – на усмотрение автора". </p><p>Продолжение фика «Заклание». Является постканоном событий фильмов «Молчание ягнят» и «Ганнибал» 2001 года.<br/>Религиозная тема выражена сильнее, чем в других текстах цикла. Присутствуют намеки на слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agnus Dei

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является пятой и последней частью цикла "Ошибки наших сердец" и вторым сиквелом к одноименному основному рассказу "Ошибки наших сердец".  
> Цикл был написан летом 2013 года после окончания первого сезона сериала.  
> 1 – «Возрождение зверя»;  
> 2 – «Medžioklė»   
> 3 – «Ошибки наших сердец»   
> 4 – «Заклание»   
> 5 – «Agnus Dei»

\- Почему вы? Почему именно вы?

Кларисса стоит у причала и смотрит в спину Уилла Грэма, сидящего на разогретых ноябрьским солнцем досках. В его руках зажата удочка. Он держит ее так крепко, что Клариссе кажется, будто сейчас тонкая рукоять треснет и разлетится вокруг лаковыми щепками. Его пальцы подрагивают, когда она задает ему вопрос, но спина прямая. Он не оборачивается.

\- Ответьте мне! – Кларисса почти кричит, потому что обвинить в своей боли кого-то другого намного проще, чем признать свою вину. Желчные интонации в собственном голосе ей совсем не нравятся. Она не хочет говорить того, что вырывается из ее уст, но сейчас в ней работают только инстинкты: лучшая защита – нападение. – Вы же такой умный! Вы должны были догадаться.

Уилл молча смотрит на волны. Его ноги почти касаются холодной речной воды. Уилл и не думал обвинять девушку. Он чувствует, как ей плохо, как тошно. Сегодня ему не везет. За несколько часов, проведенных на причале, он не выудил ничего более или менее съедобного, поэтому решает, что на этот раз съездит за рыбой в магазин.

\- Идемте в дом, - устало говорит Уилл и поднимается на ноги. Он кажется Клариссе слишком красивым и слишком печальным, слишком молодым и одновременно слишком древним для его возраста. Сейчас Уиллу Грэму сорок семь лет. Он выглядит на двадцать пять, а в глазах – вечность, будто он проживает тысячу жизней каждую минуту. Уилл закидывает удочку на плечо, берет ведерко с наживкой и уходит с причала. – Сегодня прохладно. Выпьем чаю.

Кларисса всё еще злится непонятно на кого и за что, но Уилл знает, что на самом деле она злится только на себя. Ему это так знакомо.

«Бедная девочка», - думает Уилл, заваривая чай и предлагая своей гостье домашнее печенье. Уилл делал его сам по одному из рецептов Ганнибала – одному из немногих, в которых среди ингредиентов не значатся люди.

\- Кларисса, вы и сами разберетесь, - натянуто улыбается он. - Я в этом уверен. Вам нужно бороться с собой, потому что задавать мне подобный вопрос – это признак вашего отчаяния.

Кажется, Ганнибал впитался в его голосовые связки, в его нёба и язык, в легкие и речевой центр в мозгу, потому что сейчас Уилл говорит в точности так, как сказал бы доктор Лектер одному из своих пациентов. 

Когда Уилл произносит последнее слово, Кларисса вспыхивает гневом и обидой. А еще – жгучим стыдом, от которого ее щеки краснеют, как омары в кипятке. Она дышит глубоко и часто, а когда ее сердцебиение успокаивается, Кларисса смотрит в глаза Уилла сквозь линзы его очков и видит там только боль. Она знает, что б _о_ льшая часть этой боли принадлежит кому-то другому, какая-то часть – ей самой, но всё это безграничное страдание разъедает до основания именно этого, _только_ этого одного человека. И Уилл Грэм чувствует её, боль всего мира – до последнего импульса по нервам – как свою собственную.

\- Почему для вас так важен его интерес? – спрашивает Уилл. – Вы почувствуете себя более значимой, если он предпочтет вас, нежели кого-то еще? Поверьте мне, Кларисса, если это однажды случится, ваша эйфория будет недолгой и продлится ровно до того момента, когда он устроит праздничный пир за ваш счет.

Кларисса прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит ей Уилл Грэм. Она читает его жесты, мимику его лица, интонации в голосе – и понимает: Уилл Грэм прав на тысячи тысяч процентов. Он делится с ней опытом и призывает воспользоваться предоставленным шансом этот опыт никогда не повторить. 

Уилл Грэм знает, что Кларисса его не послушает. Каждый день до конца своей жизни она будет уделять минимум минуту своего времени на воспоминания о Ганнибале Лектере, на желания, связанные с ним, на сожаления о том, что она могла бы сделать и чего могла бы не делать никогда.

***

Десять лет спустя, когда Ганнибал вновь промелькнет в ее жизни долгожданным кровавым кошмаром, оставив еще больше засечек на ее душе, домоправитель и личный врач Мейсона Верже расскажет ей по секрету:

\- Ганнибал Лектер – это монстр. Это демон, который выполз однажды из ада с неутолимым голодом. Голодом не к чужой плоти, мисс Старлинг, вопреки расхожему мнению. Нет, нет. Доктор Лектер никогда и ничем не упивался сильнее, чем страданием людей. И умеет любить он только тех из них, кто пропитан болью насквозь, кто истекает ею как спелый тропический фрукт.

\- И кто же на этой Земле мог бы похвастаться большей болью, чем Уилл Грэм? – ее вопрос абсолютно риторический. Он - лишь продолжение фразы доктора Демлинга и ответ на все ее поиски.

\- Истинно так, - кивает Корделл. - Никто на всём белом свете. Только Уилл Грэм – его проклятье и спасение. Слишком долго мой работодатель не мог осознать этой простой истины, а когда осознал, стало уже поздно. Если бы мистер Верже не был так ослеплен своей жаждой мести, он бы понял, что добраться до доктора Лектера проще всего через его сердце. Мистер Верже и не подозревал о его наличии. А сердце у Ганнибала есть – но бьется оно в груди другого человека. 

Кларисса понимает: Ганнибал нашел совершенство человеческой души в самой истерзанной из них. Он никогда бы не убил Уилла Грэма, потому что разрушать нечто настолько удивительное, что в системе ценностей доктора Лектера обладает единственным местом на пьедестале почета, Ганнибал посчитал бы самым страшным из грехов. Наверное, он всё еще умеет испытывать скуку и хоть какие-то желания вообще только благодаря знанию, что где-то в этом мире есть Уилл Грэм. Ганнибал любит этого человека больше всех на свете и, наверное, только его одного никогда не хотел изменить.

Страдание Уилла подобно чистоте гималайских озёр, энергии тысячи молний, божественному откровению – всему самому живому и настоящему, самому прекрасному во Вселенной.

Ганнибал разучился чувствовать уже очень давно, и поэтому он восхищается Уиллом, в котором чувств больше, чем чего бы то ни было еще. Быть может, доктор Лектер думал, что однажды Уилл Грэм мог бы впитать в себя весь мир и тогда стал бы Богом. Тогда Ганнибал сам понес бы Уилла на Голгофу, крепко прижимая к своей груди. Он прибил бы его запястья и ступни к кресту и плакал бы у его кровоточащих ног, пока Уилл до последней капли не отдал бы свою переполненную душу во спасение всех людей. Как Сын Человеческий. Как Agnus Dei.

Абсолютная жертвенность как совершенная невинность – это единственное, что Ганнибал в своей жизни ценит превыше всего.

Кларисса никогда не забывает о плаче ягнят, о маленьком, но таком тяжелом теле в своих руках, о бесконечном поле, через которое она будет бежать вечно. Она закрывает глаза и представляет себе восхождение – Ганнибал с Уиллом на руках, а рядом идет она, взрослая и прекрасная, словно сошедшая с картины доктора Лектера. Каждый из них двоих несет на руках своего агнца.

Каждый из них должен принести его в жертву, чтобы очистить мир от скверны.

Кларисса стоит на коленях и смотрит на распятие в соборе Санта-Мария дель Фьоре. Мраморные ступени алтаря холодят её кожу сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. Она закрывает глаза и плачет. Кларисса больше не боится и не ревнует. Зависть растаяла без следа. Куколка ее сердца превращается в прекрасную бабочку, у которой крылья сотканы из чистой благодати. 

Только теперь она осознает до конца, что ни разу не была настолько близка к Богу, как в моменты, когда доктор Грэм рассказывал ей о Ганнибале Лектере, а доктор Лектер молчал о Ульяме Грэме.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанмикс к циклу :  
> 1) Hanz Zimmer - Vide Cor Meum  
> 2) Hurts - The Water  
> 3) Placebo - Fuck U  
> 4) Scary Kids Scaring Kids - Watch Me Bleed  
> 5) IAMX - Mercy  
> 6) Linkin Park - Crawling  
> 7) Imagine Dragons - Demons  
> 8) Young Heretics - Risk/Loss  
> 9) 2CELLOS ft Sky Ferreira - Bang Bang  
> 10) Khoma - The Guillotine  
> 11) Massive Attack - Angel  
> 12) Young Heretics - I Know I'm A Wolf  
> 13) Elektrik People - Make Me A Bird  
> 14) Gotye - Hearts a Mess  
> 14) Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross (feat. Karen O) - Immigrant Song  
> 16) Anathema - Lost Control  
> 17) Sia - Breathe Me  
> 18) Ólafur Arnalds feat. Ar - So Close  
> 19) Beautiful Confusion - Eyes On Fire  
> 20) Nina Simone - Sinnerman  
> 21) Blue Stahli - Corner  
> 22) François Couperin - Les Folies francoises, ou Les Dominos  
> 23) Depech Mode - In your room  
> 24) Muse - Space Dementia  
> 25) Breaking Benjamin - Dance With the Devil  
> 26) James Vincent McMorrow - Wicked Game  
> 27) Dead Can Dance – The Host Of Seraphim


End file.
